


雷雨夜

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 复健





	雷雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 包含睡O强O监禁等元素，不接受不要看(重点)  
> *

*  
记录  
第39654秒  
目标对象仍然无意识，无理智，言语器官脱离控制，泪腺和唾液腺持续失控，感受器官敏感度大幅提升，身体颤抖，痉挛，部分肌肉无法再次硬直......  
目标对象反复发出拒绝和恳求的低语，然而其理智已经消失，根据所记录过的人类的思考方式，判断，不经过思考的言语的意思不需要进行读取。  
确认自身仍然能保持120%的机能持续对目标对象运作8976526285秒，之后将会在每2837819223秒有5%以内的减弱。  
开始决定以何种思维方法判断如何继续运行......  
摆动腰部，令嵌入目标对象体内的，模仿“人类生殖器官”的构造，继续进行性交，这一程序。  
目标对象已经抵达临界点，  
持续进行神经刺激，或许会对其大脑皮层造成永久性损害。

......“但是，我还想要继续下去。”

*  
他恐惧雷电。  
纵使是远处的电光也会令他不安，过去的伤痕似乎刻在不应存在的某个储存器里，甚至影响了他处理器的工作方式。  
但是雷雨天气窗外的电光对他造成实质损害的可能性极低。  
造成无法修复的实质损害的可能性为0%。  
既然如此为何会害怕？无法理解。  
有不应存在的看不见的非法参数。  
但是这个问题，没有另外一个问题严重。  
他看着窗外的倾洒在街道上的暴雨和频闪的电光，把机械的脸埋进轻柔抱着他的男人的和服里。  
男人穿得很随意，稍微埋深一些，就能嗅到温暖的肉体的味道，他作为“眼”的光学仪器能看见黑暗中的肚脐和乳头。  
......有正在一直增长的如病毒一般的错误代码。  
一直增加一直增加却看不见找不到的错误代码。  
他轴承上的机件无意义地相对运动着。每次看着那个人类，系统里的错误代码就一直增加一直增加看不见却一直增加。  
曾经，他以为自己可以接受被这个男人摧毁。  
可是不解决问题无法接受停止运行。  
而造成问题的这个人类，是无法完全解析的存在，每次以为得到了完整的报告，最后都验证出了错误，然后再强行解析下去，就得到了大量的乱码。  
他甚至怀疑，人类只是一种病毒，引诱他去深入调查，了解，结果使得他运算系统好像出现了问题......

从复制过来的人类的思维运作方式，学会了“诈死”这一件事。  
再把装载了自身智能的模型机器放置在一角，让人类当作战利品安心带走。  
它有观察到，这个星球的人类一直喜爱制作小巧的人偶玩具。人类在发现它的时候，也的确露出了惊喜的神情。  
在母星遥远的上古时代，这种入侵方法被称为“木马”。  
如此入侵了人类的身体周边。  
被人类带着四处旅行，人类喜欢抚摸他，拥抱他，为了避免自身真正的智能被人类发现，他对所有试图亲近的动作置之不理。人类却不见恼怒，只是哈哈大笑。

他逐渐发现人类喜欢对着自以为无生命的机器自言自语。  
于是他收集了许多面部表情和语音以及肢体语言的数据。  
只要收集材料，就像过去无数次那样修复本体，他认为，以他的性能，完全足够制作出人类的复制人。  
跟机械相比，这个星球的人类的生命非常短暂，而复制人将会永远留在他身边......任他做出任何事情来......  
无法解析这件任务的存在必要性，然而它似乎是最高优先级......  
也无法删除任务。  
强行删除也只是得到大量错误代码......  
果然是受到了严重的病毒感染吗。

“而且，我想执行任务。”

可是，后来任务还是失败了。  
人类不断出现意料之外的言行，他确定了，在当前运算机能下，再怎么修正程序，制造出和人类一模一样的复制人的可能性仍然为0%。  
*  
......那么，就执行了β计划。  
我动手使人类丧失意识，制造冷冻睡眠舱，并使用高强度束缚装置将人类固定在内。  
对失去意识的人类进行改造，切除易于老化的肢体，替换为和我自身相同的材料，同时，要考虑如何保持对他的控制，调整替换肢体的机能，并写入加密的远程控制程序。  
为了最大限度保存他现在的模样，尽可能的复制了他的神经系统......

因为承载大部分机能的本体已经被破坏了，只能在人类夜间入眠的时候做准备，花费了很多时间，手术完美成功。  
然后，要怎么对人类说呢。  
他已经不再是人类这件事。  
根据长久以来对这个星球的观察，推导出人类对这件事有良性反应的可能性极低。  
*  
这个在雷雨中拥抱因为系统内的错误而颤抖的他的人类......在察觉到他的身份以及他做过了些什么后，很可能会试图再次摧毁他。  
*   
尽管他能控制人类的肢体，人类早已经无法逃离，但是，他也不想看见人类眼中永远流露想要离开他的意愿。  
他呼吸着和服下人类肉体温暖的气息，做出了决定。  
他仍然有变形为人形姿态的能力。  
他清楚知道，生物总会以性交的方式和另外一个个体产生难以磨灭的联系。  
他和人类的性交自然无法产生新的生命，但是，他也有普通生命无法超越的优势。性交中的生物会因为强烈刺激而出现多项功能削弱的现象，他的能源足够，能使人类长期保持在这个状态里面。  
因为变化成人类姿态是必须的，这个星球一些人似乎会把这称之为“美人计”。  
*  
在人类入睡后，他把作为性器官的部分膨胀起来，插进人类体内。  
随后他自己的身体产生了无法理解的反应。  
一方面，外面仍然在持续的暴躁雷电轰鸣让他有些颤抖，一方面......人类身体内部，给予他一种雷电就在自己体内流窜的感觉。  
系统发出警告，似乎是他先开始出现逻辑功能下降的现象。  
他竟然不知道为什么自己就开始摆动腰部。  
没有任何目的，原本的计划抛到了一边，只是看着自己冷白的性器官在人类汁水丰沛的嫩肉间抽插不止。  
曾经因为没有复制人类血液的颜色，他的肤色极白......  
如今看着这苍白的身体和人类交合在一起的模样，着实是一种享受。  
程序似乎无法找到当初的任务目标了，当人类柔软的头颅在棉被间微微抬起，那双眼睛惊恐增大时，他想不起他应该做什么。  
他下意识去按住人类挣扎的手，远程控制人类体内的神经系统，强迫人类一动不动地承受他给予的性行为。  
他想起来了，要是不能在人脑未反应过来的时间内成功魅惑人类，他所做的行为在这个星球被称为“强奸”，将会使得人类和他之间的关系进一步恶化。  
一旦下了这张床，人类会摧毁他，离开他。  
那么就继续吧......不能让你恢复理智。  
他继续摇动腰部，人类在发现自己全身肢体无法动弹，只能被动承受这一切时，眼中流露出恐惧。  
内壁也颤抖起来，随着快感堆积，尿孔也失去控制，温热的体液在两人胯间蔓延，但因为肉体不再是有机物，没有臭味，对人类来说，这异状又加重了不安。  
而他在享受着内壁害怕的颤抖，雷鸣中他的性器也在人类体内颤抖，这些都让他更加无法结束进程。  
他专心致志地看着人类扭曲的脸，结实胸膛上高高挺起的粉红乳头，他低头舔下去，想要记录更多这个人类身上的味道。  
人类瞳孔颤抖起来，无法动弹的恐怖让肢体动作以外的反应更激烈，他见状就想一直舔下去。  
*   
在制造这人形躯体时，因为不可能复制繁殖功能，最初没有模仿精液生成的构造。  
但现在开始构建也不迟......他想到，人类已经是和他一样的身体，那么构建产生精液的器官，生成包含大量刺激信息的单位微粒子，作为精液注入人类体内，当人类的系统接收到后，就可以加强他们之间的性交对人类的刺激......  
以人脑的性能，这样的刺激可能会太强。  
所以，很好。  
*  
现在已经是第10876526345秒。  
但是他现在仍然能发挥150%的性能，前来星球北极点的确是明智的选择，在这个星球尚无凡人能挖掘的万古冰层下，有丰富的青磷水资源，他可以不费吹灰之力将之转换成自身的能源。  
他在冰层下制造了一栋人类房屋，把人类放进里面，虽说精心还原了许多贵重的家具，但一直处于性快感中的人类其实无暇享受。  
他学会了很多享受的方法，比如说坐在软椅上，看以为脱离了他的性器就能自由的人类挺着充盈精液的肚子在羊毛地毯上爬行。那漂亮的蓝眼睛呆滞看着窗外春暖花开的平原投影，而他却直接控制人类体内的神经系统，仅仅用强力的性快感使得人类无法爬到门边。  
这样的行为没有意义，他的系统似乎已经被病毒充满了，他总是做出非逻辑的行为来。  
但是，他感到了，一种似乎该名为“幸福”的情绪。  
难道这就是他们说过的“心”吗？  
他似乎变得更强了，但同时，他无法忍受这个人类离去，仅仅只是推测可能性也无法忍受。  
甚至因为考虑到有失去人类的可能性，他犹豫不决，直到现在还没有再次去寻找回家的道路......  
这件事似乎不再是最关键的任务目标。  
他听见了哭声，是人类的情绪崩溃了，尽管始作俑者就是他，但他还是紧张起来，人类需要被抚慰。  
他从软椅上起来，走到在地上扭动哭喊起来的人类身后，又再一次把自己的性器官插进那温热的身体里。

fin


End file.
